Hey, Moose
by Pinlicous
Summary: A short drabble involving a older brother walking in on his younger brother sucking face with the Trickster.


**Author's Note** I'm telling you right now, I hate this. XD Good thing it is just a drabble. First fiction with Sabriel, too, so it's really awkward. YAY! And just to add to the awesome that is not this, I haven't proof read it. Have fun!

Prompt from invisiblechainsconfineme via tumblr.

* * *

"Hey, Moose."

A somewhat slick and heavy voice brushed into Sam's ear, blowing stray strands of his messy hair into his face, tickling him. The sound of fluttering wings had just ceased before Gabriel's hand slid it's way up Sam's spine. He tried to arch away from the touch, but helplessly let out a small moan of agreement.

This whole damn thing started with Gabriel being the annoying trickster he's always been, popping in and out whenever he damn well pleased. At first it was just snide remarks. Those, however, turned into innuendos with heavy intent sunken deep within them. Sam chalked it off as Gabriel being Gabriel. But then the touching began. A snaked arm around Sam's bicep or a gentle glide of fingers along his side.

Sam wasn't sure whether or not to give into the temptations. He's not even aware of _why_ he lets it keep happening.

He just shrugs off Gabe's hands when they reach his shoulders.

"I'm researching," Sam states, flipping a yellowed page of a giant, historical book. Sam was suppose to look up a few quick myths to hopefully get a lead on the newest case Sam and Dean where working on. "I don't have time for this."

Sam tried to get up from his chair, but Gabriel was being stubborn, pushing him back down as soon as he replaced his hands.

"You aren't going anywhere, _buddy_," whispered in Sam's ear, punctuating the last word with a quick swipe of his tongue at the back of Sam's ear. Sam couldn't help but let you another moan, this time not trying to move away. He couldn't believe what he was doing.

Gabriel had pulled Sam away from the book that laid atop a desk almost too small to hold it. Stepping in front of Sam, the angel swung his leg over Sam's, seating himself on the tall man's lap. Sam made a quick quip of protest, but Gabriel's lips where already fastened to Sam's. Sam tried to muffle them anyway, giving up and letting the angel have his fun. He stabbed himself mentally for allowing himself to find even the slightest bit of pleasure in this.

But when Gabriel ghosted his hands up Sam's neck, placing them firmly on each side of his jaw, Sam eased back into the wooden support of the chair's back. Their lips moved slowly, open mouths wide and brushing hot breath all over each other's face. And then Gabriel slipped his tongue in Sam's mouth, retreating it to grin when he hears Sam's groan.

"You're a loud one," he teases, but is quick to continue their mouths. Sam can't help but try to inch his hands up Gabriel's side. He grips the fabric of the angel's shirt tightly, pulling him as close as possible. Gabriel gently rolls his hips in agreement.

"What the hell-"

The voice is unmistakable. It is loud, salted heavily with surprise, burning with slight fury. Sam shoves Gabriel away, somehow breaking loose from him. He stumbles backward, trying desperately to search for words to tell Dean "_It isn't what it looks like_!", but then he also notices Castiel by his side.

"Uh, oh." Gabriel teases. Somehow he's right next to Sam again and is smugly wrapping an arm around Sam's waist. Sam tries to slap it away, but the angel is insistent as always.

"It's all his fault!" Sam whines, emphasizing his pathetic attempts at freeing himself.

"Actually, Sam, it seems as if you were enjoying yourself," Castiel counters, deadpan, but not sternly. He seems as about perplexed as always.

"You let the guy who killed me _repeatedly_ put the moves on you?" Dean is almost using his _I'm so pissed I'm going to punch your lights out _voice, but Sam can see the disbelief written all over his face. He doesn't even look mad. Sam guesses he's just shocked- embarrassed to have walked in on them.

"Hey, he also braced me for what happened to you, Dean," Sam defends, somehow ebbing the surprise out of his voice. He's defending the damn angel. What can't this guy do to him?

"Oh, fine. Be homoerotic all you want, with whoever you want. But at least have the decency to finish the case first."

"Actually, that was my fault," Gabriel, still cocky, interjects. "He looked a little lonely in here. You should _really_ spend more time with the guy."

And with that, the bastard up and blips out, fluttery wings and all. And Sam is left there to face his brother. He silently wonders if Castiel really is phased by any of this, but the look on his face is placid and stoic. Typical.

This is going to suck, he thinks, slumping his shoulders and trying not to make eye contact.


End file.
